Un retour pour Luisa
by Lobinhaseing
Summary: c'est l'histoire de 7 enfants qui vont recevoir une mission qui les conduiront à percevoir leurs parents très différement, voyage dans le temps
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **la plupart des personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling

**Titre : **Un retour pour Luisa.

**Résumé : D**ans un monde gouverné par les ténèbres, l'espoir des peuples repose au fin fond de Poudlard. Seul Luisa peut encore vaincre le seigneur noir. A travers les tréfonds et les âges de Poudlard l'aventure sera au rendez-vous...

* * *

**_Un retour pour Luisa_.**

****

**_Prologue_**

La pièce était grande aussi bien en profondeur quand hauteur .Des étagères remplies de livres, de parchemins et d'anciens manuscrits se dressaient par ci, par là, à droite, à gauche, donnant l'impression d'un immense labyrinthe qui ne se finissait jamais. Des petites tables de quatre places possédant chacune une petite lampe, dont la lumière qui s'en diffusait, n'arrivait pas à abattre la noirceur résidante perpétuelle de cette étendue bibliothèque, garnissait de manière régulière cette salle. Elle était d'une architecture uniquement de bois et de grandes fenêtres en hauteur, dont la luminosité était arrêtée par les hauts et nombreux meubles. La religion qui transpirait, l'atmosphère sacrée qui remplissait toute personne entrante dans ce lieu, l'apaisant ou l'angoissant, avait pour seul mot béni : le silence. Seul le bruissement des pages qui se tournent, le grattement de plume lorsqu'on écrit, ainsi que les chants aux notes pleines de joies et de couleurs des oiseaux à l'extérieur semblaient avoir le droit de le profaner.

Plusieurs individus étaient éparpillés à travers cette salle sainte pour les chercheurs, savants, et amateurs des grandes épopées. Certains faisaient leur chemin entre les différentes étagères cherchant leur bonheur parmi toute cette connaissance qui s'étalait devant eux ; d'autres plume à la main et livres ouverts travaillaient sur un quelconque sujet.

Soudain un homme, portant un vieux livre poussiéreux, se leva de sa chaise en la poussant brusquement vers l'arrière, provoquant ainsi un grincement qui se répercuta en écho jusqu'au fin fond de la pièce. Il était grand, mince, les cheveux courts blonds cendrés, le visage marqué par les rides d'une personne approchant de la cinquantaine, le front large, les yeux noirs légèrement plissés par le temps mais possédant en ce moment un éclat de réussite, le nez droit, les pommettes un peu émincées et surélevées, des lèvres petites dont les extrémités allaient vers le haut : Antoine souriait. Il avait enfin quelque chose…après deux années de recherches fortuites, il avait réussit. Il marcha précipitamment jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque pour se retrouver dans un couloir qu'il longea sans en apprécier la majestueuse décoration, pleine de tableaux et de dessins dont certains personnages bougeaient et discutaient dans leur cadre. Son excitation grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, faisant inconsciemment augmenter la vitesse de ses pas. Enfin il arriva et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il respira longuement, essayant de se calmer puis quand il eu le sentiment d'être prêt à affronter l'homme se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte, il frappa.

Immédiatement une voix dans laquelle la lassitude et la fatigue de son possesseur transperçait, s'éleva, lui intimant d'entrer. Antoine obéit en ayant perdu son sourire mais retrouvé son sérieux. Il se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, ayant peur des oreilles indiscrètes qu'il savait très actives dans cette demeure…

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à son entourage, il se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, ce qui remontait à environ deux ans.

A cette époque, il ne connaissait l'existence des sorciers et donc de la magie que depuis trois années. Il avait d'ailleurs très mal vécu cette découverte comme beaucoup d'autres moldus. En effet, il était tranquillement dans son bureau à l'Université, en train de traduire quelques écritures anciennes d'un vase provenant d'un site archéologique dans les environs de la ville d'Athènes, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone avait retentie. Agacé pour avoir été interrompu dans son passionnant travail, il avait répondu sèchement à son interlocuteur :

« Oui, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » avait il commencé agressivement et de façon totalement impoli pour faire sentir à l'inopportun que ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger.

Toutefois la personne au bout du fil ne sembla pas avoir compris. Une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien s'écria :

« Professeur, allumez la télévision ! »

La puissance de son timbre, habituellement calme et enjôleur, l'ébranla à en oublier totalement son travail. Elle y avait mis tellement de précipitation et de tremblements qu'il blanchi à l'entendre. Il était clair qu'elle était paniquée et bouleversée. Jamais il n'avait entendu autant de peur et de larmes dans une voix.

« Catherine, répondit il avec empressement, que vous arrive t-il ? »

« Allumez la télévision ! » Hurla t elle alors.

Antoine n'osa pas répondre une deuxième fois à son étudiante la plus prometteuse de dernière année. Avec appréhension, il se saisi de la télécommande et se surpris à trembler lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton d'allumage. Toutefois alors que ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'écran, ses tremblements redoublèrent et s'insinuèrent dans tout son corps en une grande vague destructrice qui lui fit glacer son sang à l'intérieur de ses veines, arrêter sa respiration, et perdre toute couleur sur son visage. Son téléphone qu'il avait coincé entre son oreille et son épaule glissa pour atterrir sur le sol.

« Professeur ? Professeur ? … » La voix inquiète de Catherine s'élevait du combiné sur le parquet.

Mais Antoine ne pouvait lui répondre, il ne l'entendait même plus. Il était pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait : un massacre.

Là, à la télévision, un flash spécial diffusait des images plus horribles les unes que les autres. Des hommes vêtus de robes noires et dont les visages étaient cachés par des masques hideux faisaient sortir d'espèces de bâtons, des lumières de toutes sortes de couleurs, rouge, bleu, vert,…qui quand elles touchaient des innocentes personnes leur conféraient douleurs, brûlures, coupures ou même… mort. Il n'y avait pas de son. Seules les images de cet étrange balai mortel de couleurs témoignaient ce qui se passait en plein cœur de Londres. Antoine les voyait tel un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Soudain, l'image se brouilla pour revenir presque instantanément à une netteté parfaite. Elle montrait maintenant la façade d'un magasin. On pouvait voir au pied de celle-ci, plusieurs personnes aux visages figés. Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, les traits tirés dans une expression de pure terreur, les mains crispées, ils étaient morts en emportant leur hurlement de douleur dans l'au-delà. Puis, la camera vacilla légèrement. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté pendant quelques secondes, puis, doucement, comme au ralentie, la camera tomba vers l'avant, glissant de la façade, jusqu'aux morts, pour enfin finir sa course sur le goudron de la route. Cette fois les points blancs et noirs caractéristiques du brouillage télévisuel restèrent.

Antoine resta pendant encore quelques secondes immobile, avant que la litanie de Catherine ne lui parvienne aux oreilles.

Toujours sous le choc des dernières nouvelles, il ramassa le téléphone et colla le combiné à son oreille.

D'une voix faible et peu sure comme s'il venait brusquement de sortir d'une rêverie et reprenant pied dans la réalité lentement, comme perdu, il bredouilla :

« Cat…Catherine ? »

Mais celle-ci n'eu le temps de lui répondre car déjà la télévision montrait un homme politique connu et écouté de tout les anglais : le ministre de l'intérieur.

« _Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs,_

_Aujourd'hui en ce jour funeste du 4 août 2011, une page de l'histoire de l'humanité serra tournée. Des millénaires se sont déjà écoulés sans que le secret que je vais vous révéler n'eu été dévoilé. J'ai la lourde responsabilité pour notre sécurité à tous de vous le faire connaître et de vous expliquer clairement la situation actuelle. Comme tout mes prédécesseurs à mon poste, j'eu le privilège d'apprendre cette information anciennement confidentielle : l'existence des sorciers. Ne vous y tromper pas, les sorciers nous côtoient depuis bien des siècles et beaucoup d'entre nous en possède un ou plusieurs au sein de leur famille ou de leur amis. Nos deux monde bien que différents sont en réalité très proches. Cependant leur monde est en crise. Un sorcier, adepte de la magie noire, nommé Lord Voldemort, contre lequel les autorités sorcières sont en guerre depuis maintenant 12 ans vient de gagner une bataille décisive lui permettant, lui et ses fidèles, de prendre une avancée considérable sur le pouvoir. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur que notre monde soit lui aussi en danger. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que nous surveillons l'évolution de cette guerre pour qu'elle ne dépasse pas leur frontière, et malheureusement je dois vous annoncer que nous avons failli à notre mission. L'attaque qui s'est déroulée cette après-midi dans la grande rue marchande de Londres est une déclaration de guerre. Nos deux mondes sont en guerre, et nous devons nous entre aider. Par conséquent, je demande à nos autorités policières et militaires ainsi qu'aux médecins, et à toute personne ayant des connaissances et aptitudes pouvant aider lors de batailles de s'engager et de coopérer avec leur homologue sorcier. Un conseil qui réunira les chefs politiques et militaires des différents continents se tiendra lieu dans peu de temps afin de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Je vous annonce également ma démission au sein de notre gouvernement ainsi que mon regret de ne pas avoir agi quand il l'aurait fallu. »_

Son discours fini, celui que beaucoup d'anglais considérait comme un des plus grand homme politique de son temps, après avoir dévoilé le secret, jusque ici, le mieux gardé de la planète, et le plus improbable pour la grande majorité des habitants de cette Terre, bouleversant les connaissances, les a priori, les visions sur le monde, les vies, de milliard de personnes ; cet homme là se leva et disparu des écrans de télévision ainsi que des champs politique et géographique. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait disparu. Des journalistes l'avaient recherché mais en vain. Plusieurs hypothèses avaient été émises : certains racontaient qu'il avait quitté le pays et vivait tranquillement dans un coin isolé, habitant seul et ne voyant personne ; d'autres, plus négatifs, mais du moins plus nombreux, pensaient qu'il s'était suicidé culpabilisant pour sa non action, se sentant responsable de l'extension de la guerre sorcière parmi les moldus.

Un raclement de gorge ramena Antoine au présent. L'homme chauve assit derrière son bureau surchargé de dossiers, de parchemins et autre, ainsi que, bizarrement, de divers jouets et outils de bricolage moldus, le fixait depuis il semblerait un petit moment.

Antoine faisait face à une personne dépourvue de beauté mais au combien imposante. En effet sa grande taille, son corps robuste sous ses robes, ses épaules larges, ses gros bras, ses mains fortes et son visage carré parsemé de cicatrices avec son front large, ses petits yeux marrons, son nez étalé, sa bouche fine, et son menton carré, conféraient à cet étrange et énigmatique sorcier une image peu glorieuse et surtout peu avenante mais néanmoins il imposait le respect.

Plusieurs rumeurs fondées d'après les photos qui jonchaient le bureau racontaient que cet homme n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. En effet, pendant la période où planait encore sur l'Angleterre une relative et incertaine paix, il était plutôt maigre et des cheveux roux parsemaient encore son crâne. Mais la guerre, la perte de sa femme et de plusieurs de ses fils l'avaient rendu fou. Les gens disaient qu'à l'époque, il s'élançait sur les champs de batailles seul et sans protection, en oubliant même parfois sa baguette ; il n'y était pas sorti toujours indemne et les nombreuses marques sur tout son corps le prouvent. Cependant, maintenant que sa fureur et sa peine s'étaient apaisées grâce à la venue au monde de la petite Rose, sa première petite fille, Arthur Weasley avait retrouvé son bon caractère. Sa nature joviale, gentille et calme avaient surpris les aurors de l'ancien ministère qui s'étaient habitués à un personnage taciturne, grognon et avide de batailles. Tout cela s'étaient déroulé depuis bien des années et aujourd'hui ses conseils étaient écoutés de tous.

Il était également connu comme étant l'individu le plus excentrique du château. Sa passion pour les objets non magiques l'avait rendu célèbre parmi les moldus. Car, étrangement, bien que l'homme eu reçu maintes explications sur l'utilité et l'utilisation de diverses machines, ustensiles et autres objets moldus, il s'obstinait à mettre ses papiers et ses livres dans un réfrigérateur et de prendre des disquettes d'ordinateur pour des reposes verres.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur… »

« Antoine Sorrin »

« Alors, que me voulez vous monsieur Sorrin ? »

« Quand je suis arrivé ici je vous ai émis mon souhait de servir la résistance et vous m'avez interrogé sur mes connaissances et mes aptitudes. Quelques jours plus tard vous m'avez appelé pour me faire intégré dans une équipe de recherche dont le but était de trouver des sorts, malédictions, potions et objets magiques pouvant nous servir contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans. »

Antoine porta alors à son visage le vieux livre de sorcellerie intitulé «les mystères et légendes de notre monde ». Il chercha une page, l'ouvrit et le porta devant monsieur Weasley pour lui montrer en pointant son doigt, un paragraphe précis.

« Il faut trouver Luisa ! »

Fin du prologue !

Alors avez vous aimé? Oui...Non?

Je sais, c'est un peu court mais c'est un prologue...

Les chapitres seront plus longs, ça c'est sur...(enfin peut-être tout depend de l'inspiration)

Sinon tout commentaire négatif ou positif est le bienvenu, alors n'hésitez pas pour cliquer sur le petit bouton de gauche.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ la plupart des personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling

_**Titre :**_ Un retour pour Luisa.

_**Résumé :**_ Dans un monde gouverné par les ténèbres, l'espoir des peuples repose au fin fond de Poudlard. Seul Luisa peut encore vaincre le seigneur noir. A travers les tréfonds et les âges de Poudlard l'aventure sera au rendez-vous...

_**Spoiler :**_ tome du 1 au 5

* * *

Merci à loufoka pour sa review. Désolé, mais tu ne verra pas encorela mystérieuseLuisa dans ce chapitre.lol. Patience ça arrivera bientôt. J' espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. bisous bisous merci beaucoup!

* * *

_**Unretour pour Luisa**_

****

_**Chapitre 1.**_

****

Au loin à l'horizon, le soleil s'élançait peu à peu dans le ciel réveillant et transformant la nature. Les couleurs sombres de la nuit laissaient leur place à celles claires et diverses de ce début de jour. Les créatures nocturnes commençaient à se cacher des rayons de l'astre de feu ne supportant pas leurs luminosités et leurs chaleurs tandis que, pour les autres au contraire, c'était le signe céleste qu'ils attendaient pour s'éveiller. Les plaines d'Irlande montraient à présent leurs magnifiques étendues chatoyantes de verdures et de fleurs, dont le voile d'eau qui les recouvrait les faisait briller à la lumière vive de cette nouvelle journée renforçant ainsi leur étincelante beauté. Au milieu d'une de ses vallées, se distinguait un grand et majestueux château de pierre où lentement, comme à l'extérieur, la vie reprenait ses droits. Dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de ce lieu datant certainement du Moyen-Âge, comme le faisait imaginer les grandes tours grises et les meurtrières qui s'étendaient sur toutes les façades, se fit entendre un cri aigu et au combien désagréable pour les habitants se trouvant dans la même pièce que la créature capable de pousser un tel son.

« DEBOUT DAVID, LE SOLEIL BRILLE, LES OISEAUX CHANTENT, C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER. »

Le pauvre David ronchonna, ouvrit péniblement un œil et se tourna vers une gamine rousse d'environ 9 ans penchée sur lui…sa maudite petite soeur.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda t il de sa voix pâteuse du matin

Il avait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de s'endormir et connaissant sa lève tôt de cadette il craignait à juste titre que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple impression.

Il attendait que se soit la malédiction de sa famille qui lui réponde mais ce fut l'endormie et ravissante mais néanmoins glaciale voix d'une autre qui claqua l'air :

« Ta peste de sœur nous réveille à 5h, David. » s'indigna t elle tout en regardant son réveil.

Le jeune homme fixa alors de ses yeux d'un bleu captivant et dépités à cet instant sa jeune sœur qui continuait à le regarder avec son sourire le plus angélique. Il se demandait quel sortilège il allait bien pouvoir lui lancer ou quel poison il mettrait dans son bol de chocolat qu'elle prendrait dans quelques heures… toutefois il fut ravi quand il vit son enquiquineuse de soeurette décoller du sol, passer la porte de la chambre des enfants Malfoy pour se retrouver le derrière par terre dans le couloir. David regarda dans la direction de sa sœur adoptive qui commençait déjà à se rendormir…mais c'était sans compter la têtue rouquine qui s'élançait de nouveau dans leur chambre restée ouverte pour atterrir sur le lit de la belle Liza arrachant du même coup un hurlement de celle-ci :

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as pas fini bon sang ! Tu pourrais pas nous réveiller dans trois heures au moins ?»

Mary ne s'offusqua pas de ces derrières paroles et de la tentative de meurtre sur sa personne tant elle était habituée aux mécontentements autour d'elle et aux réflexes quelque peu expéditives de Liza, qui il faut bien l'avouer en auraient fait reculé plus d'un. Elle fit comme ci elle n'avait rien entendu et s'amusa à sauter sur le lit de sa très aimée camarade de chambre comme s'il s'agissait d'un trampoline.

Et enfin pour achever tous ses compagnons elle se mit à chanter de sa voix fluette une de ses inventions :

« Debout la dedans

Les espions doivent entrer en action

Papa et maman sont en réunion

Courons, courons, courons »

Les pupilles des deux adolescents s'écarquillèrent soudainement, et dans un même mouvement brusque ils se redressèrent dans leur lit.

« QUOI ? » hurlèrent ils à l'unisson

« Bah oui, répliqua la plus jeune, son visage reflétant l'évidence, sinon pourquoi je vous aurais réveillé si tôt ? »

David secoua sa tête et las il répondit :

« Tu nous réveilles tous les matins à des heures pas possibles, parce que, TOI, tu as déjà les yeux ouverts depuis longtemps et que tu n'es pas patiente pour un sou ! »

« Oui, peut être mais moi au moins je sais ce qui se passe dans le château, et vous êtes tous bien contents quand je vous révèle quand il y a une réunion » dit elle fièrement tout en lui tirant la langue.

Cela était un fait. La dynamique et intenable Mary savait toujours tout se qui se passait dans le château. En effet, son caractère fouineuse, sa curiosité et sa détermination la poussaient toujours à chercher jusqu'au bout ce qu'on pouvait lui cacher. Sa mignonne petite bouille d'ange encerclée par ses cheveux flamboyants qui ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules et ses yeux d'un bleu foncé très profond lui permettaient de se faire passer pour une innocente et fragile petite créature et de soutirer des informations aux personnes les moins averties de sa facette de démon enjôleur. Elle avait hérité avec abondance du don de la manipulation et de la ruse malfoyenne et on pouvait sans contexte dire qu'elle savait mener son monde là où elle le voulait.

De plus, n'ayant pas l'âge pour assister à tous les cours de ses aînés, comme celui de potion, qui était trop dangereux pour elle étant donné sa petite taille et ses maladroites mains de 9 ans, elle était souvent seule et pour passer son ennui elle déambulait partout dans le château et jouait à découvrir le plus de passages secrets possibles et à écouter les conversations autour d'elle pour ensuite filer à la bibliothèque pour comprendre et en apprendre plus sur les sujets évoqués.

Elle avait ainsi acquis de nombreuses connaissances ; et tous s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était une petite diablesse bien trop intelligente pour le bien de son entourage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la plus petite du groupe des sept enfants des principaux dirigeants révélait qu'une réunion importante puisqu'elle nécessitait la présence d'au moins deux de leurs parents était en ce moment même en train de se dérouler. En réalité, beaucoup de rassemblements s'effectuaient dans une semaine dans cet imposant bâtiment de pierre, qui servait de QG, mais rare était celle qui préconisait l'un des plus importants chefs de la résistance.

Les sept enfants avaient décidé il y avait plusieurs années de cela d'espionner les adultes de leurs familles lors de ce genre de réunions. En fait, c'était Liza qui était à l'origine de cette habitude d'écouter « aux portes » qu'ils avaient prise au fur à mesure des années.

Il y avait maintenant cinq ans, la jeune fille alors âgée de 11ans était dans son insouciance sortie de chez elle sans surveillance puisque son père avait été appelé d'urgence par le directeur de Poudlard, le grand Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait eu envi de se balader dans les rues de Londres et d'aller jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour admirer le dernier balais sorti. Malheureusement une attaque de mangemorts avait eu lieu juste devant sa maison et sans qu'elle eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit un homme vêtu de noir et dont le visage était couvert par un masque, l'avait immobilisée et lui avait mis dans la main un portoloin qui l'avait emmenée directement devant un homme ressemblant plus à une espèce de hideux serpent qu'à un être humain. Ce jour là elle s'en était sortie indemne mais elle avait vu son père accouru pour la secourir, mourir devant ses yeux.

Plus tard, elle avait surpris une conversation entre le professeur Dumbledore et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'est par celle-ci qu'elle appris que le directeur de Poudlard avait convoqué son père pour lui apprendre que des mangemorts surveillaient leur maison jours et nuits mais n'avaient rien tenté à cause des nombreuses protections de leur foyer. Après cette découverte Liza s'était sentie affreusement coupable de la mort de son père. Et s'était promis, par son raisonnement de petite fille, de tout faire pour connaître les projets des deux camps afin que ce genre d'événement tragique ne se reproduise plus.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencée tout d'abord seule à tenter d'espionner les adultes, puis elle fut rejoint par les autres, qui curieux ou ayant peur pour leur parents et parce qu'ils ne savaient jamais où ces derniers allaient, préféraient que l'on réponde à leurs questions par objets interposés que par la bouche généralement close de leur père et mère.

* * *

Liza, voyant que Mary n'en remordrait pas, se leva résolue, et entra dans la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce tandis que la pénible rousse courrait déjà hors de la salle pour sortir de leur songe quatre autres malheureuses personnes.

A peine quelques secondes après que la petite Mary soit partie David entendit un cri de terreur qui certainement avait réveillé la moitié du château. Quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde chevelure qui ondulait dans le dos d'une splendide jeune femme aux yeux de saphirs éblouissant d'une haine certaine contre une rousse qui l'avait quelques temps auparavant fait sursauter dans son doux lit douillet et donc qui avait commis le grand sacrilège d'interrompre ses dix heures de sommeil quotidienne se pointa telle une furie devant David et commença à l'insulter pour son manque d'autorité face à « sa peste de petite emmerdeuse de sœur ». Rose se voyait déjà avec des yeux bouffis et affreusement violets et bleutés, ce qui pour elle était le plus grand crime pouvant être commis sur sa personne. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs poussa un profond soupire de lassitude et coupant net une énième injure sur son incompétence de frère aîné il lâcha faiblement :

« Rose, si tu veux connaître les prochaines actions dans cette foutue guerre d'au moins ton oncle et de ta tante tu devrais te taire et te préparer. »

La demie vélane ravala l'insulte qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, jeta un coup d'œil noir à son cousin et enfin partie précipitamment de la tanière des Malfoys pour rejoindre sa salle de bain et arranger par divers artifices les hypothétiques signes de son manque de sommeil.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre elle aperçue une jeune fille brune, rondouillette, les cheveux coupés court qui quand elle arriva à sa hauteur lui demanda les nouvelles. Apparemment le réveil ambulant qu'était Mary n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de la renseigner sur la situation.

Rose qui ne comprendrait jamais comment des personnes tel que cette Alicia Longdubat pouvaient se montrer si négligée et faire tout ce qui leur était possible pour enlaidir encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà leurs cheveux, visage et silhouette, la regarda de haut et méprisante elle répondit par un simple mot : « réunion » avant de la bousculer et de reprendre sa démarche féline dans le désormais silencieux couloir.

Alicia regarda indifférente et comme toujours avec son air lunatique Rose partir sans même lui faire des excuses. Elle haussa les épaules et repris son chemin les yeux dans le vague, reprenant ainsi sa réflexion sur les quatre chiens annonciateurs de mort nommés _Black Shuck_, _Skriker_, _Trash-Hound et Padfoot_. Hier sa mère avait prétendu avoir aperçu l'un d'entre eux dans sa jeunesse alors qu'elle se promenait à la lisière de la forêt de Poudlard, la si célèbre école de magie d'Angleterre aujourd'hui détruite. Alicia, qui ne remettait jamais en doute les paroles de sa génitrice, se demandait donc si ces chiens de l'enfer n'avaient pas d'autre fonction que de promettre la mort aux gens qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin. Elle demandera aux jumeaux, l'un deux aura certainement la réponse…

Dim et Dam, comme on les surnommait, étaient deux costauds et agiles garçons qui pratiquaient avec une facilité déconcertante des « magies » mélangeant certains sports moldu, maniement d'armes magiques, et sortilèges différés de la magie des nains.

C'est eux même qui avaient inventé cette discipline alors que cela faisait 7 ans que Dimitri apprenant l'escrime et l'épée et Damien certains arts martiaux tel que le judo et l'aïkido. C'était leur mère, Hermione Granger qui les avait forcé à commencer ces sports moldu pour, disait telle, dépenser et canaliser leur trop plein d'énergie. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas des anges et qu'ils en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents à l'époque. Ainsi chaque jour leur mère les emmenait au_ palais des sport_s dans le Londres moldu pour avoir un peu de paix au moins durant quelques heures.

Malheureusement après la grande bataille du 4 août 2011, le palais fut fermé définitivement. Alors, à défaut de ne plus avoir de maître d'arme et de combat, ils avaient eu la brillante idée de mêler leur art à la magie pour s'occuper. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient commencé à arpenter les bibliothèques afin de trouver des idées de sortilèges ou autre pouvant les aider à transformer leur discipline. Damien appris que les nains s'aidaient de sorts pour renforcer des parties de leur corps afin de faciliter leurs labeurs dans les carrières de pierre. Et Dimitri fut étonné de lire qu'au temps de Merlin, le premier grand enchanteur de l'histoire, certains objets magiques avaient vu le jour des mains des forgerons Tuatha Dé Dannan tel que l'épée de Nuada, Caladbolg et la lance de Lug. Ainsi il apprit qu'il était possible de transférer de la magie dans des objets inanimés.

Il ne fut pas aisé pour Damien de pratiquer les sorts de renforcement des nains, ni pour Dimitri de donner un flux magique à ses armes. Mais grâce à leur persévérance et à de nombreuses années de recherches et d'échecs ils parvinrent à leur but.

* * *

Alicia n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire avant d'arriver à sa destination finale quand les deux athlètes se montrèrent à sa vue, au tournant d'un couloir sur sa droite. Elle leur fit un geste de la main et un grand sourire et les attendit. Ils firent ensemble le petit morceau de couloir qui leur restait à parcourir en débattant sur les diverses fonctions possible des fameux chiens de la mort. C'est donc en grande conversation qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre des Malfoys.

« Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux est plus gentil que les autres et aime se balader tout seul sans provoquer la mort des passants ? » disait Alicia.

« Les chien de l'enfer est un mythe, Alicia. Par définition un mythe n'existe pas ! » Répondait Damien.

« Mais tu raconte n'importe quoi, mon chère frère ! C'est une légende et les légendes sont généralement basées sur des faits réels qui ont été par la suite légèrement déformés au fur et à mesure que les gens, qui avant étaient pour la plupart analphabètes, les racontaient. Par conséquent, la question de notre Alicia est toute à fait pertinente. »

« Bien sur frérot, mais dis moi ! Comment des personnes ont pu raconter à d'autre leur rencontre avec ces chiens alors que la légende explique, et elle ne dit RIEN d'autre, que quand un malheureux croise un de ces monstres, il peut dire adieu à la vie car les carillons de sa dernière heure vient inexorablement de retentir. »

« C'est là qu'intervient la question d'Alicia, peut-être qu'ils ne font pas QUE provoquer la mort »

Damien regarda tour à tour ses condisciples pour vérifier s'ils pensaient réellement aux hypothèses qu'ils formulaient et il fut quelque peu éberlué par les visages innocents et sereins de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Je laisse tomber ! De toute façon ça ne sert à rien ! » Abdiqua t-il.

Puis il se jeta sur un lit.

« Alors ? demanda t-il, pourquoi nous avoir réveillé si tôt ? »

« Une réunion au sommet est en ce moment en train de se dérouler » lui répondit Liza.

« Vraiment ? Qui a été convoqué ? »

« Et bien…au moins Draco et Ginny. »

« Depuis combien de temps ils s'y sont ? »

« Tu en pose de ces questions, toi ! Comment veux tu que je le sache ? »

Damien haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil sur les 6 personnes présentes.

« Naturellement, c'est encore Rose qu'on attend ! »

Au même moment qu'il prononçait cette phrase la dite Rose poussait la porte où tous l'attendaient.

« T'as un problème avec moi, Dim ou Dam ? »

« C'est Damien, et non je n'ai pas de problème, je suis même heureux de te voir ici » proclama ironiquement le roux.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là on va pouvoir y aller » remarqua précipitamment David dans une tentative évidente de couper court à la discussion qui prenait une bien mauvaise tournure.

Le blond décida alors de prendre les commandes de la troupe.

« Mary, où se passe la réunion ? »

« Dans le bureau de grand-père »

La petite rouquine sauta sur ses pieds et sans attendre, parti dans la direction du bureau d'Arthur Weasley, où une conversation des plus intéressante se déroulait...

* * *

En effet, dans la pièce la plus bizarrement décorée d'après les sorciers comme les moldus, une dizaine de personnes avaient revêtus leurs visages sérieux et graves et discutaient assez vivement d'une certaine Luisa…

« Luisa ? La magique Luisa ? La …La Luisa d'Harry ? » Interrogeait une femme brune, ses yeux grands ouverts.

« Que veux tu dire, Hermione ? » questionna Arthur Weasley qui visiblement ne comprenait pas les réactions des personnes présentes autour de lui.

« Ce que veux dire Hermione, papa, c'est que nous avons connu Luisa...enfin…pas vraiment. C'est surtout Harry qui l'a voyait. Nous on ne l'a aperçu qu'une fois… »

Le regard réjouit par cette inattendue révélation, Arthur se tourna vers son fils, Ronald qui venait de lui répondre, pour revenir, ensuite, sur sa belle-fille Hermione Granger Weasley avant de s'exclamer :

« C'est parfait, vous allez pouvoir nous dire où elle se trouve ! Cela évite encore des années de recherche sur son emplacement et… »

Il ne pu continuer car un pitoyable gémissement de désespoir sorti du fond de la gorge d'Hermione.

« On ne peut pas vous indiquer son emplacement » dit-elle la tête baissée.

« Luisa a été détruite par Voldemort lors de notre sixième année à Poudlard » expliqua Ron.

Un silence écrasant accueilli ces dernières paroles.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Antoine le rompit :

« Il suffirait de la récupérer dans le passé pour la ramener dans notre temps, j'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur les voyages temporels, il est tout à fait dans nos moyens d'en réaliser un » annonça t-il confiant.

Toutefois son enthousiasme fut quelque peu refroidit par la réplique de Ginny Malfoy :

« Nous avons déjà étudié ce genre de voyage, monsieur Sorrin, et malheureusement, bien que nous ayons la possibilité d'ouvrir un passage pour remonter aussi loin dans le temps, j'ai bien peur qu'aucune personne d'entre nous puisse le franchir sans provoquer la fin du monde. »

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que nous propose le moldu, ma chérie » commença un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, une main caressant son menton lui conférant une expression d'une intense concentration.

« Draco, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, s'insurgea sa femme. Souviens toi de nos conclusions quand on a étudié la question pour sauver Harry ! Il est possible de faire un passage rapide, de quelques heures dans notre passé sans engendrer le chao si notre nous ne nous croise pas et que les éléments changés aient des conséquences assez restreintes, mais un voyage de plusieurs années en arrière provoquerait la fin de tout »

Draco Malfoy regarda sa ravissante femme avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire plein de fierté.

« Tu es la femme la plus intelligente de la planète, Ginny »

« Merci, répondit-elle surprise et légèrement désorientée par le compliment de son mari, mais puis-je connaître la raison d'un tel compliment ? »

« Tu es un génie parce que tu viens juste de trouver LA solution »

« Pardon ? » interrogea Arthur

« Je n'y comprend rien, s'exclama Ginny, expliques toi Draco ! »

Le blond ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

« C'est bien simple, aucun d'entre nous n'ira dans le passé pour la chercher cette Luisa, puisque de toute façon les conséquences si l'un d'entre nous rencontrait son moi passé seraient dramatique. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que PERSONNE ne peut remonter aussi loin dans le temps. »

« Comment ça ? » interrompis Hermione qui semblait ne pas apprécier son incompréhension.

« La raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas faire un tel bond dans le temps est que c'est NOTRE passé. Vous comprenez ? Aucune personne de notre génération et des générations antérieures à la notre ne peut y aller mais ce n'est pas le cas de celles qui n'existaient pas à cette époque. Tant qu'aux changements que cette action temporelle peut apporter, elles sont bénignes puisque Luisa n'a jamais été utilisée. Qu'elle disparaisse de la main de Vous-Savez-Qui ou par notre intermédiaire ne change rien à l'Histoire. »

« Attends !…si j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, tu veux envoyer dans notre passé, un passé où Poudlard fut attaqué par Voldemort, des personnes nées après, au moins, l'année 1998…TU VEUX ENVOYER DES ENFANTS ! » Hurla Hermione.

A partir de cet éclat ce fut la cacophonie dans la pièce. Tous montraient leur désapprobation d'exposer ainsi des enfants. Ils se sentaient pour la plupart choqué et révolté face à pareille éventualité.

« Mettre en danger des enfants alors que nous ne sommes même pas sûr que la magie de Luisa puisse réellement mettre fin au règne du seigneur des ténèbres !»

« C'est de la folie ! »

«Mais c'est abominable ! Tuons les maintenant de nos propres mains, ça reviendrait au même ! »

Voilà les véhéments dires qui s'envolaient du bureau pour atteindre quelques mètres plus loin par l'ancienne bouche d'aération, une joyeuse marmaille penchée et les oreilles collées sur la plaque du conduit se situant dans les toilettes des filles du second étage.

« Waouh, mais c'est génial ! Vous entendez ça ? On va voyager dans le temps ! » S'extasia la petite Mary.

« T'emballes pas ! Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de vouloir nous y envoyer. »

« Oh, taisez-vous, vous deux ! On essaie d'écouter, nous ! »

* * *

Antoine regardait et écoutait les diverses personnalités devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'il participait à une réunion rassemblant les plus hauts chefs de la résistance et peu d'individus pouvaient prétendre avoir été un jour là où il était en ce moment.

Il réfléchissait sur une phrase prononcée dans ce capharnaüm « nous ne sommes même pas sûr que la magie de Luisa puisse réellement mettre fin à Vous-Savez-Qui. ». Ces quelques mots tournaient et se retournaient dans sa tête. Il avait étudié avec une attention toute particulière cette formidable puissance magique dans les livres, parchemins et autres documents. Et naturellement connaissant depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de recherche la prophétie, ses collègues et lui avaient cherché tout ce que pouvait constituer le fameux « pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore », et toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables étaient sortis de leurs bouches en passant par le simple don de clairvoyance permettant au survivant de voir les sorts juste avant que le Lord ne lui lance (plutôt pratique comme pouvoir, non ?) et en finissant par un pouvoir totalement inédit de l'Histoire du monde sorcier. Mais rien de concret. Malheureusement les amis du célèbre Harry Potter n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait de si particulier en sa magie…mais Hermione Weasley leur avait suggéré d'interroger une certaine Liza Portaine. Le seul problème est que d'après les registres sorcier et moldu elle n'existait pas…

Il était certain que aussi puissante soit elle Luisa avait beaucoup moins de chance de battre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom que le très célèbre et regretté Harry Potter. Toutefois, malgré ce fait, il était évident qu'elle serait d'une aide immense dans la lutte contre les ténèbres…Et pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, peu importe le moyen, il fallait la ramener dans leur présent. Après des années de recherches elle était se qu'ils avaient trouvé de mieux pour les aider.

Il comprenait donc parfaitement l'aberrance que cette quête représentait dans les esprits de parents mais il ne partageait pas non plus leur point de vue.

Autre chose le perturbait affreusement, pourquoi donc Madame Weasley associait Luisa à Harry Potter.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi la Luisa d'Harry ? » pensa t'il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait penser tout haut.

Un silence surprit se fit dans la salle. Il n'y avait aucun doute que tous l'avaient oublié et ne s'attendaient pas à l'entendre dire quoique ce soit.

« Pardon ?» s'enquit Arthur Weasley.

« Quoi ? » demanda Antoine plutôt maladroitement car impressionné par tous ces visages tourné vers lui.

« Vous venez de poser une question, il me semble monsieur Sorin. » continua le chauve.

« Ah…euh…oui, je…je me demandait juste pourquoi madame Weasley s'est rappelée de Luisa comme « la Luisa d'Harry ». » bredouilla t-il.

Dans un même mouvement les visages se tournèrent vers Hermione.

« Et bien, commença la brune, Harry était, comment dire… comme hypnotisé par Luisa, c'était franchement bizarre. Ron et moi on s'est d'ailleurs vraiment inquiété par ce fait. Tu t'en souviens Ron ? »

« Oui, mais Dumbledore nous a rassuré et puis cette année là il s'est passé tellement de choses…et Harry nous évitait le plus possible alors on a laissé faire pour qu'il ne nous ne tourne pas totalement le dos. Et puis il n'y avait pas que Harry qui avait un comportement étrange. Ce fut l'année la plus bizarre et surprenante de toutes notre scolarité et aussi…la plus romantique si je puis dire… »

« En effet, rajouta Draco Malfoy, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un regard doux pour sa Ginny. »

« C'était aussi l'année des nouveaux. » intervint Luna Longdubat.

« Oui, l'arrivé de … »

* * *

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai, ils vont encore se remettre à parler d'eux ! On connaît déjà par coeur cette histoire ! » Ronchonna Rose.

« Oui, et je crois que maintenant on devrait ce bouger. On a cours avec Repeto » soupira Dimitri.

« Je crois bien que t'as raison frérot, rajouta Damien en regardant sa montre, on est même en retard »

« Bah, glapit sarcastiquement son frère, ça ne ferra que la 2564ième fois que l'on arrivera en retard à son cours et seulement le 2500ième même sermon interminable qu'il nous dépite . On ferra encore semblant d'écouter, comme d'habitude. »

Et sur ces studieuses paroles, et les acquiescements de tout ces joyeux marmots ils partirent vers leur salle de cours en se répétant de bien hocher la tête ou de dire « oui monsieur » de temps à autre quand ils se retrouverons devant leur très cher professeur d'arithmancie.

La journée se passa sans autre « incidents » que lors de leur premier cours du matin.

* * *

Et la soirée arriva enfin, avec le moment tant attendu des retrouvailles familiales. En effet, le dîner était l'occasion pour tout le monde de se retrouver après une journée de dur labeur. Par conséquent, une formidable marrée humaine se précipita vers la plus grande salle de cette immense demeure où les habitants se comptaient par plusieurs centaines. Bien évidemment tout ce beau monde ne vivait pas à l'intérieure même du château. Au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée des 'résistants' des habitations s'étaient construites autour de la forteresse, formant ainsi une sorte de village qui s'agrandissait jour après jour.

Parmi la vague qui s'entraînait vers les hautes et majestueuses portes, se trouvait Antoine. Il se sentait impatient presque euphorique à l'idée d'entrer dans cette salle à manger où tous se revoyaient après parfois des semaines d'absences pour cause de missions généralement. Le repas du soir était le moment où le bonheur et la douleur se mélangeaient. Certains avaient la joie de découvrir un ami ou un frère revenu du combat tandis que d'autres attendaient angoissés, leurs yeux tournés vers les grandes portes, une personne qui leur était cher et qui normalement devait rentrer ce jour là à moins que… (vs avez compris). C'était également l'occasion pour les nouveaux venus de découvrir les membres de leur nouveau foyer.

Antoine était de plus en plus excité alors qu'il approchait. Aujourd'hui, il devait normalement dîner avec Catherine. Elle était partie il y a 2 longues, deux très longues semaines. Elle était allée en Egypte pour identifier et récupérer un artefact magique qu'elle avait découvert sur un des sites archéologique lors d'une fouille il y a plusieurs années.

Il passa les lourdes et imposantes portes de ce lieu qui mélangeait à la perfection les ambiances pourtant très éloignées des deux mondes. Des tas d'ustensiles voletaient par ci par là, des rayons lumineux frappaient des aliments et se retrouvaient dans les assiettes. Des mercis retentissant pour cela s'élevaient des diverses tables, souvent des remerciements venant de moldus. Les plats étaient apportés par étrangement des elfes de maisons et des serveurs moldus qui travaillaient ensemble aux cuisines. Ils avaient appris à s'entendre et à mettre en commun leurs connaissances culinaires et tout ce qui concernait le service. Le partage de leur espace qu'ils chérissaient tant n'avait pas été évident au début. Mais, après des années de cohabitation forcées (par une certaine Hermione Granger Weasley) ils s'étaient rendus compte que la situation leur apportait beaucoup finalement.

La salle était caractérisée par son nombre de tables assez impressionnant qui chaque jour augmentait avec les nouvelles arrivées. Toutes les formes étaient représentées, rondes, rectangulaires, carrées, triangulaires, hexagonales…Antoine jeta un coup d'œil circulaire espérant de toute son âme de LA voir. Et il la vit. Son cœur fit un boum brusque et s'arrêta pour repartir furieusement. Elle discutait avec des amis, elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un immense sourire en agitant bien haut sa main pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Ses pieds se mirent à fonctionner sans qu'il en soit conscient alors que son esprit était comme anesthésié par la vision du visage illuminé par ce si éclatant sourire de sa bien aimée. Quand il arriva enfin devant la petite table ronde de 6 places, Catherine se jeta littéralement dans ses bras pour lui donner un tendre et passionné baiser sur …la joue. Il ne lui avait jamais déclaré sa flamme et ne le ferait certainement jamais. Il était bien trop vieux pour elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'assit ravi en face de sa Catherine.

* * *

Au milieu du repas, une envolée de hiboux pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, se précipitant vers les sorciers et moldus et déposant avec plus ou moins d'adresse leur colis.

Liza dégustait son délicieux poulet basquaise quand une lettre tomba sur sa tête. Une fois remise de son étonnement étant donnée que toute sa famille était autour d'elle (elle ne s'attendait donc pas à recevoir quelque chose aujourd'hui) elle fixa son regard sur le volatile coupable, qui repartait déjà sentant sa mort imminente .Tout les visages de la table se retrouvèrent tournés vers elle.

« Liza ? T'as reçu une lettre ? Mais de qui ? » Demanda Damien.

« Idiot ! Bougonna son frère, tu vois bien qu'elle a reçu une lettre et comment veux tu qu'elle sache qui l'envoi »

« Oh ça va ! Suis curieux c'est tout ! »

Pendant que les jumeaux se disputaient, Liza décacheta le seau du parchemin et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Ginny la vit blanchir de plus en plus et à la fin elle cru que sa fille allait s'évanouir, inquiète elle demanda.

« Liza, ma chérie, ça vas ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« C'est…c'est …c'est… »Bégaya t-elle.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? » s'exclama Mary également inquiète par l'attitude inédite de sa sœur.

« Papa ? » répondit elle.

« Quoi ? Voyons ma chérie, ne dit pas de bêtise et dit nous ce qu'il a d'écrit dans cette lettre. » S'énerva Draco

« Mais …c'est Papa qui ma écrit. Suis pas folle quand même. » Hurla t'elle.

« Et bien, on aura tout entendu ici, déclama Mary sarcastiquement, elle dit que feu son père lui écrit et elle est pas folle, ben voyez vous ça ! »

« Mary, tais toi ! » ordonna Draco.

« Liza? Donne moi ce parchemin, s'il te plait »

Liza lui tendit la lettre et le même scénario se répéta sur le visage de Draco. Ce dernier une fois finie la missive, la passa à Ginny. Une fois que elle même l'ai terminé, elle calma ses petits tremblements qui l'avaient secoué quelque minutes plus tôt et tranquillement déclara.

« Une réunion s'impose, IMMEDITEMENT. »

Sur ceux, elle se leva suivi de son mari et des autres adultes qui se posaient milles questions.

Une fois tous partis, Alicia souri à Mary et lui dit de sa voix mystérieuse

« On va pouvoir partir, maintenant. »

* * *

Voila fin du premier chapitre!

Vous avez aimé?

Dites nous ce que vous avez pensé.

A la prochaine


End file.
